The Wrong Side of Victory
by Aldrea7
Summary: Futurefic. Chris is Wyatt's right hand man, doing Wyatt's biding. Wyatt thinks Chris is on his side, but Chris thinks a little differently.
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: Hey all, I'm back with a new fic. I hop you all can forgive me enough for that evil ending at the end of New Discoveries to read this. This fic is totally unrelated to New Discoveries. It comes from my songfic Defiance, some people that reviewed seemed interested in it and wanted me to make a story out of it. I hope the end result doesn't suck to horribly  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. Last time I'm gonna say it so you better memorize it and don't sue me! Not that you'd get anything, I have nada, well a little bit of money but it's all mine!  
  
Chris paced back and forth in front of the witch he was interrogating. This one happened to be very noisy and just couldn't seem to get when it was smart to shut up. "Why'd you turn on us? Huh Chris? You're supposed to be the good one, yet you were weak enough to give into your brother, you should be out there fighting with us, not against us." Her words cut deep in his heart and he grew angry.  
"Won't you just. Shut. Up?!" Chris yelled, finally loosing it. He threw an athame and it stuck into the witch's chest. She looked at her chest in shock and then went completely limp. She slid down the wall, leaving a bloody trail. Chris turned away, trying to appear uncaring because he knew that Wyatt was watching him. "Useless witch," he muttered under his breath, just for good measure. He orbed back to Wyatt's head quarters.  
Wyatt was leaning back in his chair, his arms folded across his chest, "Get anything useful from her Christopher?"  
"No, she got mouthy and I had to kill her," said Chris, meeting his brother's eyes, a thing few dared to do.  
"That's the second time this week. You can't just kill the people you are interrogating because they annoy you," said Wyatt.  
"Why not? You do," said Chris. He immediately tensed, he had crossed a line and he waited to see what would happen. He let himself relax when Wyatt pretended not to notice.  
"She was useful Chris. What did she say to you anyway?" asked Wyatt with a cold curiosity.  
"Nothing," said Chris quickly, he didn't want his brother to know how much doing his bidding was tearing him up inside.  
"Well that's the second witch that has said nothing to you. I'm your brother, you can tell me what's bothering you," said Wyatt, his voice much softer than it had been moments ago.  
"I told you! It's nothing," he wanted to leave but he didn't dare to move unless he was dismissed.  
"Fine, you can go, but I'm watching you."  
"Aren't you always?" Another line crossed, Chris orbed out before Wyatt had a chance to react. He appeared in his room in the Manor, the one that had been his and his alone since he was ten and Wyatt was twelve. Wyatt had moved into the bigger guest room so he had the room all to himself. It was cozy and just about the only bedroom in the house that Chris wanted or was allowed to enter. Wyatt's room was off limits, not that he would want to go in there anyway, and his aunts and his mother's room held too many painful memories for him to dare put a foot over the threshold.  
He sighed and flopped down on his bed. Another day, another witch vanquished, another tussle with his conscious. He was Wyatt's right hand man, his best agent, as Chris liked to refer to himself as. It had all begun the day his mother had died. Chris drifted off to a fitful sleep full of dreams of memories.  
  
Dream:  
"Chris!" yelled Piper, ducking behind a couch. Chris ducked just in time and the fire ball missed his head by inches. He stood back up and used his telekinesis to throw the demon out the front door of the Manor. Piper stood up and ran over to Chris, checking him for injuries.  
"I'm fine mom," he said pushing her off.  
"Good, now lets go." Piper grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs to the attic. She started flipping through the Book of Shadows. Chris heard a crash downstairs and then heard someone coming up the stairs. He nervously glanced between his mother and the door. Piper didn't seem to notice, she was flipping through The Book. Chris decided what he had to do and took a fighting stance in front of the door.  
Piper finally looked up when she felt Chris move from her side. "Chris get back here! We need to wait for Phoebe and Paige to get here."  
"They're not going to come mom! This is a full scale attack, they're probably dead!" said Chris harshly. He needed his mom's help and getting her angry would get her to her strongest, no matter how much it hurt him to hurt her.  
She bit back her tears, not wanting to get angry at her son when he needed her, "We need Wyatt." Chris looked at her disbelievingly, there were being attacked and she was acting like a child.  
"Full. Scale. Attack," he said slowly, "That means he is probably just as busy as we are. You know I can't defend them all on my own, I need your help mom, I need a Charmed One by my side." His pleading seemed to knock some sense into Piper. She moved in front of Chris, prepared to fight whatever came through that door.  
  
Real world:  
Chris tossed and turned in his sleep as the dream intensified. He had been having the same dream almost every night since that day. He regretted his actions of that day. Pushing his mom over the edge and forcing her to fight when he could have just orbed her to a safer place. He had always blamed her death on himself and probably always would.  
Chris woke up very suddenly and immediately yelled, "Wyatt!" Wyatt orbed in and saw his brother's disheveled appearance and knew that he had had another nightmare. Chris grabbed Wyatt around the waist, acting very much like a child. Wyatt was used to it and patted Chris' head.  
"It's okay, everything's fine, you still have me," Wyatt said softly to Chris. He was glad no one was here to see this, a display of weakness in his family was unacceptable. Wyatt still tried to comfort Chris though, he was the only family he had. Wyatt couldn't even begin to think how bad it must be having memories of your mother being killed. He had lost his mother too, but he hadn't seen her die.  
He held on tight to his little brother as Chris cried for their mother and the rest of their family. Wyatt may be a leader to the rest of the world, but he was a big brother to Chris first, and always would be. He had done all of this for Chris, created this world were he would be safe and no one would ever mess with him because they knew they would have to answer to him.  
He waited until Chris had calmed down and was almost asleep again before he detached himself from his brother and went back to his room. All this that he had created for him and Chris wasn't happy, he was showing signs of depression and always had nightmare, he was also very irritable. He had the feeling Chris was planning something, he just didn't know what. If it was a force against him, would Wyatt be able to kill his own brother? 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: This chapter may be a little confusing but I wrote the other one at 11 last night and I wasn't paying full attention and I completely forgot that I didn't finish the dream, so this will pick up basically where the dream left off. Again I have to thank you all for the reviews for New Discoveries, I was just over whelmed by all the reviews and probably will be for a long time.  
  
As soon as Wyatt had left Chris, he was thrown back into his horrible dream.  
  
Dream:  
"Mom!" Chris screamed as he saw his mother take a fire ball to the shoulder. She staggered back and was by his side near the potions cabinet. He had a few potions in his hands and was throwing them at demons. His mother threw open the cabinet door and started throwing potions, she knew that cabinet like the back of her hand, she knew exactly which potions did what and where they were.  
She handed the potions to Chris and told him which demons to throw them at, a fourteen your old defiantly had better aim than a forty something year old with and injured shoulder. For every demon Chris vanquished five more would show up. Suddenly a Darklighter arrow pierced Chris' right shoulder. Piper shoved him behind her, trying to protect what might be the last of her family.  
"No! Mom! There's to many of them and you're hurt!" he yelled trying to move past her.  
"So are you," she said, grabbing some more potions but keeping one hand free so she could blow up the weaker demons. She was hit by another fire ball and fell back, Chris caught her. He was going to orb her to someone who could heal her, or to a safer place, something he should have done long ago. He tried to orb but the Darklighter poison was beginning to take affect and he was too weak to manage a long distance, the most he could do was orb her to her bedroom.  
He laid her down on the bed, trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder. "Wyatt!" he yelled, hoping that his brother was still alive, "Wyatt come one, I need you, MOM needs you!" He got no response. He listened, trying to hear if any one was in the house. It was completely silent, it seemed that they had done what they tried to accomplished, killed a Charmed One. 'She's not dead yet,' thought Chris.  
He felt a hand reach up and touch his face. He looked down into his mother's eyes. "Hey," she said softly, "You take care of yourself okay? Fight the good fight."  
"What are you talking about? You're going to be fine, you're not going to die," Chris said, tears began to well up and spill over.  
"I love you all, tell your brother that. I love you so much Chris," her hand lowered to rest on top of her stomach.  
"No mom, come on, you can't be dead, I need you!" She didn't move, Chris collapsed on top of her, partially from grief and partially from the weakness. The poison was spreading and if he didn't get help soon he would be joining his mom. "Wyatt," he said weakly just before he passed out.  
  
Real World:  
Wyatt never moved when he slept, so the only way you could tell what was going on was by his expression. It was very troubled and almost fearful. He had dreams of memories just like Chris did.  
  
Dream:  
Wyatt vanquished two demons, before he had a chance to even turn around the other four had left. He heard a small desperate call in his head, it was his brother. He had been so caught up in the battle before that he hadn't heard Chris' first calls.  
He orbed into the room and almost collapsed at the scene he saw. His mother was lying on her bed, obviously dead. He scanned the room and saw his little brother lying on the floor by the bed. A Darklighter arrow sticking out of his shoulder. He quickly took the arrow out and healed his brother.  
"Wyatt," Chris began, "Mom is—"  
"I know," said Wyatt.  
"I couldn't stop them, there were to many of them!"  
"Shh," said Wyatt gently, "I know."  
  
Chris' Dream:  
Wyatt stood up and Chris saw something had changed in his brother, he didn't know what it was, he didn't really care either, this was the only family he had now. He remembered Piper's words to him "Fight the good fight." As far as Chris was concerned that fight was to be fought by his brother's side.  
  
Real World:  
The now sixteen year old Chris woke up, but this time he didn't call for Wyatt. He never did the second time, he didn't know why. Maybe it was because he was feeling guilt because he was beginning to realize that the 'good' fight, was not supposed to be fought by his brother's side.  
  
Wyatt was sitting in the kitchen at the table, relaxing the warm morning sun light. Chris walked in and glanced at his brother, the sun making Wyatt's blonde hair look slightly like a halo. 'Yeah, some angel,' thought Chris as he went to sit across the table from his brother. Wyatt had always insisted on family breakfasts.  
They gazed across the table and noted that each looked like they hadn't slept well. Chris yawned widely and grabbed a bagel from the plate in the middle of the table.  
"Morning," said Chris sleepily.  
"You had another nightmare last night," said Wyatt, studying his brother.  
Chris paused then put the bagel on his plate and said quietly, "I know."  
"It's been two years Chris."  
"I know but that's not something you just forget," snapped Chris.  
"I'm sorry," said Wyatt. Like himself, Chris had lines that were not meant to be crossed and he had almost gone over one of the biggest. Wyatt grabbed a bagel and some jelly and spread it on the bagel. They ate in tense silence for a few minutes.  
Chris broke the silence by saying, "Do you have anything for me to do today? Other than interrogating, it gets boring."  
"But you're good at it," said Wyatt looking at his brother.  
"I want to fight though, not just interrogate. I'm good in a fight, you know that."  
"Of course you are, you're a Halliwell and my brother, you learned from the best."  
"Then let me fight!"  
"There are no major fights right now," said Wyatt simply, "If you want, I could send you on a patrol. Those members of the Alliance are pesky and need to be dealt with." Wyatt studied his brother, he was testing Chris, if he was planning something against him he wouldn't be willing to go after the rogue witches.  
"Okay," said Chris before even he knew what he was saying. Could he go and hunt good witches, kill good witches, without being provoked? Today would hold the answers. 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Hey, sorry this took so long to get up, but I was distracted with other writing projects. Hopefully this chapter is worth the wait.  
  
Chris picked his way through the trash and debris of the alley, "Why do they insist on hiding in alleys?" grumbled Chris. He was trying to keep himself distracted, trying not to think about what he would have to do if he came across a witch. 'It's my own fault, I was the one that didn't want to interrogate any more. I thought I was going to be fighting demons though, I never expected this.' He silently cursed Wyatt.  
An energy ball flew near his head shaking Chris, rather roughly, from his thoughts. Chris automatically retaliated with his own energy ball. He didn't even have to see where the attacker was, he could tell just by the angle the energy ball was at. Wyatt had trained him well.  
He heard a scream and finally caught sight of his victim. A boy slightly younger than him, he had blonde hair and was shorter than Chris. He had several cuts and scars on his face and now he had a large wound on his arm from Chris' energy ball. Chris formed another energy ball and approached the witch.  
"Please don't hurt me," the younger witch pleaded.  
"In case you have forgotten, you are the one that attacked me," said Chris sounding very much like Wyatt.  
"I—I got scared," said the boy, backing away from Chris.  
"You don't just attack me and expect not to pay the price."  
"No please, I swear I'll leave you alone!"  
"Nope, sorry, you have to die," said Chris throwing the energy ball. The witch's dieing cries echoed in his head. Chris smiled grimly and kept walking. He knew that any other witches that had been the area would have fled by now. His stomach growled, telling him it was time for lunch.  
He orbed into the kitchen, almost right on top of Wyatt. "Haven't I taught you to sense if there is anyone in the house before you orb in?" said Wyatt, quickly jumping out of the way.  
"Sorry, I was hungry, and distracted...," Chris said, trailing off. He was thinking about the young witch he had killed.  
"Don't ever let yourself get distracted, if you are distracted your guard is down," Wyatt threw a fire ball, testing to see how well Chris' reflexes were working. Chris didn't even look up from the refrigerator he was rifling through, he simply lifted a hand and easily deflected it.  
"I knew you were going to do that," said Chris smiling.  
"So did I," said Wyatt, "Why are you home so early?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" said Chris around a mouth full of food. He swallowed and said, "I got hungry."  
"Did you kill a witch?" asked Wyatt. Chris nodded, "I thought so, killing always makes me hungry. Just one?"  
"He was the only one brave enough to throw an energy ball at me, the rest all ran." Chris tried hard to not gag while he was eating. The thoughts of what he had done made his stomach turn. 'Self defense' he kept repeating in his head, trying to justify his actions.  
"I see, do you want to go back out? Maybe not today but some other time?" Wyatt was still testing Chris, he could see that it bothered Chris having to kill that witch. It bothered Wyatt that it bothered Chris, maybe he should take it easy on Chris. Give him an assignment where he only had to kill demons. Wyatt knew that Chris wasn't like him and never would be, not completely anyway. "No, never mind," said Wyatt, he noticed the relieved look on Chris' face, "I need someone who wont come home after every witch they kill, it would take forever to get anything done."  
Chris laughed nervously and said, "Right." That had been a close one, he would have had to say yes, but he didn't think he could handle killing another witch.  
"But," said Wyatt, "You have to go out again tomorrow, I have no one else that I can spare to go patrolling." Chris's heart sank, but he decided to change the subject.  
"Why can't you spare anyone? Is there something major going on?" asked Chris.  
"No."  
"Then why don't you have spare people?"  
"Why are you being so resistant?"  
"I'm not," said Chris, avoiding eye contact with Wyatt.  
"Good, then you will go out again tomorrow."  
  
Chris was walking through another alley when he spotted a witch. She turned to face him, but Chris didn't look at her, trying to avoid looking her strait in the eyes. He quickly formed and energy ball and threw at her. He turned to leave when he heard a girl scream "Mom!"  
Chris turned around and saw a girl, about ten, kneel down next to what must have been her mother's body. "No mom, come on, you can't be dead, I need you!" she said desperately. The exact words that Chris had said when Piper had died. Chris swallowed hard and made a decision.  
He sense where his brother was and orbed to him. As soon as he was fully formed he said, "I quit."  
Wyatt looked up, startled and said, "What?"  
"I quit, I just killed a witch and her daughter said the same thing I said when mom died, so I quit! I can't handle this any more Wyatt!" said Chris getting slightly hysterical.  
"Chris, it was just one witch," said Wyatt, trying to calm down Chris. A hysterical Chris was a dangerous Chris.  
"Not just one witch! She had children! I mean, the demon that killed mom probably said 'It was just one witch' How can you sink to their level?" He sunk down into a chair and covered his face with his hands.  
"It wasn't your fault Chris, I shouldn't have asked you to do a patrol," said Wyatt.  
"It shouldn't be like this Wyatt! Do you ever look out the window and see what you've done to the city, the world?"  
"I did it all for you!" said Wyatt, standing up.  
"You did it for yourself and you know it," spat Chris before he orbed out. He reappeared on what was left of the Golden Gate Bridge. He saw his mother's face, and felt her warm embrace, he had so many precious memories of her, but each time he remembered them they were a little more faded than before. The only memory that had stayed fresh, like it had happened just a minute ago, was the one of her death. He felt so much pain, and now he had cause that same pain to a child, even younger than he was, with less memories of her mother.  
Something had to be done. Something to stop Wyatt. Chris set his jaw and clenched his fists, he orbed out to see just how much he could do about that. 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: Well, this is the last chapter, I know very sudden. I myself was surprised when I realized, "Hey, this is the end!" I had thought this story would go on for much longer, but it just sort of died. I hope you liked it, no matter how short it was. Thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
Wyatt watched his brother orb out, not bothering to stop him. He sighed and rested his chin on his hands. It had just been Wyatt and Chris since their mother had died. Wyatt had done everything in his power to protect his little brother, now Chris' life was falling apart and there was nothing he could do about it.  
Wyatt had tried so hard to make Chris' life easier, but it seemed that is what was destroying him. Chris had accused him of doing all this stuff for himself, he didn't understand why Wyatt did this, how much Wyatt cared. Wyatt sighed again, it was time to find Chris before he did something stupid.  
  
Chris orbed in front of an abandoned building. He stopped and panted a little, he had been chasing witches all over the place, trying to get one to just talk to him. He had given up on that and now he was trying to find a hide out, with almost nothing to go on. He had orbed outside instead of orbing directly inside because he didn't want them to see his orbs appearing and have time to run before he was fully formed.  
Chris tentatively pushed open the doors, he stepped inside and it was completely dark. He blinked a few times trying to let his eyes adjust. When his eyes adjusted he saw about a dozen people scattered around the warehouse. All of them were staring at him, fear in their eyes. Some of them took up a fighting stance, but before they could do anything he raised both hands in a sign of peace. "I'm not here to hurt you," he said, "I need your help."  
  
Wyatt orbed into the same spot Chris had been about ten minutes ago, in front of the warehouse. 'What is he doing here?' thought Wyatt, 'This seems like a...' Wyatt realized what Chris was doing here and grew angry. He formed an energy ball and through it at the door, it splintered inwards in a satisfactory way. He wanted Chris to know that he was mad.  
  
Chris ducked as the splinters that were formerly the door came flying at his head. He stared with an open mouth as Wyatt stepped through the door frame. Chris mentally berated himself for being so stupid, Wyatt could easily sense him. "Hide!" he hissed to the other witches. Most ran out of the building, but some hid behind boxes in case Chris needed them. He had made them trust him, they knew that he would be very valuable.  
"Let's go home Chris," said Wyatt.  
"I told you, I quit," said Chris in a low, dangerous voice.  
"You can't just quit, you can't walk out of family."  
"I have no family, they're all dead," said Chris fiercely, enjoying the hurt look in Wyatt's eyes.  
"I'm your brother, how can you just walk away from me after all I've done for you?"  
"You've done nothing but ruin my life, now I'm finally going to do something about it."  
Wyatt laughed, "You don't honestly think you can stop me, do you little brother?"  
"I know I can try."  
"Oh yes, you can always try, you always did, but don't expect do win this time. You don't want me as an enemy, if you go with me right now I'll forget this whole thing."  
Chris took a deep breath and said, "No, I hate what you make me do, this is where I belong."  
"No you don't Chris! You're a Halliwell! You're meant to be powerful with me," said Wyatt.  
Chris shook his head sadly and said, "That's not what I want." Wyatt's eyes flashed and he was over come by a sudden anger. All he had done for Chris and he had the nerve to stand there and say that he didn't want it? No one defied him and got away with it.  
Wyatt flung out an arm and sent Chris crashing into some boxes, scattering them, and the people behind them, every where. Chris groaned and saw a man ready to attack Wyatt, "No!" he shouted, but the man had already released his attack, a sort of mini lightning. Wyatt conjured an athame and telekinetically flung it at the guy, it stuck in his stomach. "Stop it Wyatt! This is our fight!" Chris shouted, disentangling himself from the boxes.  
"No, the moment you joined their side you endangered them all, every time I go after you I will go after them too. Do you really want to do that to these...innocent people?" asked Wyatt smiling, he had Chris cornered. There was no way he would endanger all these people.  
Chris looked at the people all around him, hiding in fear from this man. Most of them would die anyway, and Chris knew that if he fought he would have a chance to win. He couldn't sit back and let Wyatt take over the world. He had two choices, he could fight and possibly die, and risk other people's lives, or he could go running back to Wyatt "Fight the good fight," his mother's words were always with him. Chris closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he made his decision. 


End file.
